


A Vampires Bite

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: ZOMBIES extended [10]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Eliza is the Flustered gay, Eliza’s the flustered Gay, F/F, Gay, Guess what I’m back, Psychomotor Agitation, Short, Sweet, Willa Lykensen Is Scared of Storms, Willa is Alpha, Willa is the Gay panic, Willa is the gay disaster, Willa’s the Gay disaster, Willa’s the gay panic, Williza, Williza with an I, Wyatt is Beta, Wyatt is the good bro, for a limited time only, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which The Alpha and a Vampire get into a heated stand off. In a shocking turn of events, Vanna manages to scald Willas pride. Self esteem crushed, Willa sulks off like a puppy who had just been kicked. Only for Eliza to come and comfort her.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen & Wyatt Lykensen, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Williza - Relationship
Series: ZOMBIES extended [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668463
Kudos: 16





	A Vampires Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Guess I’m back!
> 
> I know I’m shocked too. I thought it be another year before I returned
> 
> But then they came out with Addisons moonstone mystery, and the animated short  
> And the two songs
> 
> And idk here we are.
> 
> Also I have No idea if Vanna really is like this. But it’s what I got from the little rap battle she has with Addison

Willa growled viciously, as Wyatt, Wynter, and herself suspiciously sniffed the newcomer.

She was immediately hit with a pungent smell of incense and sweetness. 

Ugh, she’s smelled this once before.  
This was definitely a vampire.

Wyatt cocked his head, looking at her for agreement. She gave a quick one in response. Her younger brother had been their too. He knew the smell as well.

Wynter on the other hand, didn’t. And was still sniffing confusedly.

“Wynter,” she whispered, the wolf’s ear twitched, a sign she was listening, “it’s a Vampire.”

Her eyes widened in response, “A vampire?” She gasped, “Are you sure??!”

Willa knew for sure, and nodded in agreement.

“I’d always remember the smell of death and incense.”

They slowly conjured back towards their friends, but didn’t stop the defensive death glare they were sending.

The girl, or vampire, seemed to notice this, and instead of looking intimidated, she had the audacity to smirk.

She spun on her heel, coming to a direct stop in front of the group.

“See something you like.” The vampire smiled, showing off threatening looking fangs.

Willa immediately growled, baring her own pair of sharp canines.

She felt a cold hand trail her wrist, coming to intwine in hers.

“Easy girl,” Eliza whispered discreetly, “we don’t want to start a fight.”

Willa twitched her lip in response, agreeing, but staying on guard.

Apparently, Eliza wasn’t discreet enough. For the Vampire smirked even wider.

“Yeah, Easy girl. Wouldn’t want the dog to get angry.” 

“I AM A FEIRCE, PROUD, WEREWOLF.” The alpha roared, on her feet in a instant.

Wyatt stood up instinctively as well, his #1 job as beta to always protect and stand beside his Alpha.

“Yeah, and what are you,” he snarled, “Some blind Cave bat?!”

The Vampires smirked turned into a scowl, and before she could say anything. Addison was up and on her feet.

“Hey, hey, everyone just calm down. I think we all got off on a wrong start.” She preached, her lucky go attitude their forever.

The (human?) turned to the Vampire, a smile back on her face. She held out hand.

“Hi! I’m Addison. I’m the cheer Captain at sea brook high. These are my Zombie friends; Eliza, Bonzo, and my boyfriend Zed. My Human friend Bree next to Bonzo, and well. These are the werewolves.”

The girl considered Addisons hand, and after a moment of consideration, took it. 

“Hey,” she offered with a twitch of her lip, “I’m Vanna. I’m a Vampire.”

Addison gasped, “A vampire?! That’s so cool!”

Vanna nodded, “Yeah, guess it is.”

Willa just growled in response, still wanting to finish their stand off.

Addison turned her head to look at her, a determined neutral expression taking over.

“Right,” she turned back to address Vanna, “While I am definitely here to welcome you to Seabrook, I can not have you insulting my friends. So just to be clear on future notices. This is Willa, the Alpha, Wyatt, her brother and beta, and Wynter the omega. They are Werewolves, and they do not take kindly to any derogatory names such as ‘dog, or beast’ got it?” 

She gazed at Vanna with such hope, Willa thought it truly impacted her. The latter nodded in agreement seconds later.

Addison squealed and brought Vanna in for a surprise hug. It was only when she was out of sight, did Vanna smirk at Willa, whispering so only Willa and Eliza could hear.

“Ok, werewolf, you don’t like dog, hows Pup? I mean. You act like one.”

Eliza, good old faithful Eliza. 

This time Willa was the one calming her down. 

Moreover holding her back by arms around her waist, but oh my MOON, could her girlfriend put up a fight! She was doing everything in her power to maul the fanged girl.

“Hey Eliza, we just made up, come on, play nice.” Addison spoke in a have teasing, half pleading tone.

Eliza grunted in response, but still shot eye daggers as Vanna, even as she sat down. 

Vanna in question was smirking like she just won a million dollars.

She waved it off with a gloved hand, “It’s all fine, good thing her were-pup was here to help!”

She had attempted in making the jab seem nonchalant, but Wyatt had already snarled and corrected her.

“Werewolf,” he growled, “Were werewolf’s. We’re not pups.”

Vanna nodded as if she agreeing, “Totally, my bad.”

Addison looked around nervously, the tension getting unbearably thick.

“Alright!” She clapped, “How about we all get our food while Willa and Vanna talk it out.”

Everyone agreed, although, Eliza, Wyatt, and Wynter were hesitant.

“Dont maul her Wil, be a good girl.” Eliza whispered tenderly in her ear before leaving.

“I will Z.” She whispered back.

Wyatt made eye contact, communicating he’d be over in a flash if need be.

Almost immediately, Vannas fake smile turned back into her daunting smirk.

“So your the alpha pup here.” She teased.

Willa refrained from foaming at the mouth, “Wolf. Alpha wolf.”

“Pfft, wolf, pup. It’s all the same.”

“No!” She shouted, “it really isn’t.”

Vanna flashed her fangs, “Down girl. Wouldn’t want that pretty zombie to get all concerned would you.”

A rage of fire burned in Willas chest, and she was quick to grab Vanna by the front of her shirt and heave her close.

“Listen here, Cave brat. You are to never, EVER go close, talk, or even think about Eliza. You hear me!?” She shook her a little for emphasis.

Vanna seemed a little out of sorts, so she relaxed her grip. Slightly.

But it was another trick, for as Soon as Willas guard was down, Vanna turned, starring her straight in the eyes.

The Vampires own orbs turned purple around the edges, almost staring into her soul.

It was honestly terrifying. Willa felt frozen, like she couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breath. 

The only sign of life was her hands starting to shake violently. The tremor that physically happened every time she was anxious.

Somehow, in the back of her mind. Her phobia of thunder came up. And from the wicked gleam in Vannas eyes, she somehow knew as well.

Immediately Willa released her, taking a few shaky steps back. Her hands twitching violently.

Vanna cackled lightly, “Wow. I would not have pegged you as a Thunder wimp.”

Willa somehow found the courage to growl.

“I am not scared of Thunder, I am the alpha of my pack!”

The vampire just smiled in reply. And moving in a motion so quick, she flicked her wrist to the sky, hand turning a bit more bat like.

Willa was a little confused by the display, was their a point to thi-

*BOOOM!*

Willa fell to the floor in fright, instinctively curling up. Not able to stop the wolf whine that whimpered past her teeth.

Seconds later she realized their wasn’t a freak storm, and somehow Vanna had caused the strike.

She stood up, blushing heavily, and feeling utterly humiliated.

Vanna gave her a condescending look.

“You know who’s afraid of thunder?” She questioned snarkily.

Willa felt a deep rumble, burn near her heart. Climbing up her neck into her cheeks.

The Vampire smiled meanly, “Pups. That’s who.”

A low whine peeled from Willas lips, and she knew she needed to get out of their. So she did what any wolf would have done.

Bolted.

Along the way, more whines came from her throat, as tears trickled messily down her cheeks.

She angrily wiped at them. How could she. How could she act so weak. She was Alpha for moons sake!

The pack didn’t deserve her, they didn’t deserve a weak little Pup as alpha. 

She all but slammed into the Zombie safe room, closing the door behind her. Wanting to be alone for whatever breakdown was happening.

She huddled on the ground, curling into the little Willa ball Eliza so thoroughly liked.

Oh, Eliza.

She pulled out her phone with a shaking hand, one the Zombie in question has gotten for her.

Turning it on, she stared at the screensaver. It was a Picture of Eliza, decked out in a pair of glasses she secretly needed sometimes. And smiling so wide it reached both of her cheeks, showing the little gap between her top and bottom layer of teeth, her tongue poking at the hole.

It was a photo she got in the moment, right after her Zombie has beaten some extremely hard computer game or something.

She stared lovingly at it, before the feeling of doubt and weakness doubled, making her curl in on herself once again.

The concept of time had completely left her, and Willa had no idea how long she’d been laying their. But seconds later she heard the sound of footsteps by the door.

She hoped it wasn’t Vanna coming back to wound her already demoralized pride.

“Willa?” She heard a familiar voice question, “Little one are you in here?”

“Zeeeeeeeee.” Willa whined weakly.

Eliza quickly entered the room, hands violently snapping against her ear. 

Willa winced, she didn’t mean to make her girlfriends Psychomotor agitation flair up. 

But Eliza took one look at her girlfriend before immediately dropping down next to her. Fondling over her worriedly.

“Hey girl, hey. Are you ok? We saw what happened and were absolutely livid. I’m so sorry it took us so long, we were screaming at Vanna for who knows how long.”

Willa barely took in the information, just buried her face in Elizas abdomen, soaking in the much needed comfort.

Eliza took the hint, and thankfully pulled the rest of the wolf into her lap. Stroking her fingers through Willas curly hair.

“Tell me what’s wrong Little one, what lies did that Vampire spread?”

Willa whined again, letting out weak little howls in between. English not making sense anymore.

“Hush baby, hush. Take a moment to regroup. I’m not as fluent in Howlese as I want to be.”

The wolf took a second to try and regulate her breathing, letting her brain clear up just a little bit more.

“I don’t deserve to be alpha!” She burst out, wolf whines soon following.

Eliza gasped, “What? How could you say that? Oh my Brains what did she say to you? I’m gonna go pound the cruelty right outa here, I’ll go-“

She was cut off by an affectionate, but intentionally headbutt to the stomach.

“Oh, sorry little one, I’ll focus on her pain later, please continue.”

It took a while for Willa to think of what to say, but Eliza was patient as ever. Continuously combing her fingers through her hair and the occasional scratch behind the ear.

“She somehow found out.” The wolf eventually whispered.

Elizas hand stilled, “Found out what little one?” 

Willa blushed and hid her face once again.

Luckily, her out of this world girlfriend somehow understood. Her hand slowly resuming.

“But how? No one knows of your phobia except a few of the group?”

Willa just shrugged.

“She called me a pup. Kept saying it over and over.”

Eliza presses a kiss to her hairline, “And yet she could not be any more wrong.” 

Willa looked away, not wanting her girlfriend to see the shame in her eyes. The belief. The truth. The total and utter acceptance that she was not qualified to lead.

She tried to hide her hands, which had started to shake once again.

But Eliza was quick to notice, and grabbed them before she could move. Gingerly bringing up to her lips to kiss.

“What’s bothering you little one?” She asked.

Honestly, she had a sneaking suspicion, as most of Willas problems revolves around one core thing. Her anxiety about being Alpha too young or not being the best Alpha for the pack.

Mainly just about being Alpha.

“It’s just,” Willa started hesitantly,” When I was caught in her trance-“

“-Wait what do you mean trance?” Eliza interjected, a mix of fear and anger welling in her chest.

The wolf sighed, “Theirs a Rumor Vampires can put you into a trance if you stare into their eyes. No one really knew what happened after that, but from what happened. I’m guessing it’s, um. Uh...”

The Zombie noted her embarrassment, and finished for her.

“Vampires can find out your deepest fear.”

Willa flinched.

“Oh! Sorry. Phobia.” Eliza also knew how sensative her girlfriend was about her hatred of thunder. And shied away from any mention of it.

.... 

“I want to punch that Vampire in the jaw.” Eliza stated abruptly.

Willa couldn’t help but snort at the comment, “I love how you would punch someone for me.”

“I would gladly punch a million people for you.” the grey skinned girl retorted. Kissing Willas forehead.

She giggled, “Same.”

“Oh!” The Zombie startled, “I’m Sorry, I interrupted you! Please go on.”

“It’s ok Z,” she assured, “Idk. I’m just. I feel like I’m not capable of being alpha. I mean, heck. I was face to face with Vanna, and she not only found out my Phobia, she extorted it and allowed her to humiliate me in front of everyone! And you know what I did afterwards?! I ran! Like a  
scared little pup.”

...

“Maybe she’s right. Maybe I’m still just a little pup.” Willa admitted bitterly.

Eliza frowned, not liking what Vanna did to her girlfriends self esteem.

“No Willa, just no! You are the opposite of scared little pup! You are LITERALLY the alpha!” 

“But I acted like a pup! When I was on my own I didn’t do anything Alpha-like. I cowered Z, COWERED!” She cried, angrily scrubbing away at her teary eyes.

Eliza made to grasp them gently, not liking how harsh she was rubbing.

“Wil,” she sighed, “I understand this Is something you struggle with. With your anxiety and all. And I hate that this person did this to you. But no matter what you say, or what you think. You are not a scared little pup. You are a strong and brave alpha. You were faced with something incredibly new and terrifying, and your pack was not with you. It was more then sensible to flee. Heck. You didn’t know what she could have done to you. You weren’t prepare for this. No one was. And we were the utter fools who decided to leave you alone. Think back wil, you were the one who tried and take down the Patrol guard from the power plant-“

“Yeah! With my Pack right behind me. I could never do it alone?!” 

Eliza was astonished, was Willa really this insecure?

“Honey,” she slipped into a soft tone of voice, “You most definitely would have. And that’s besides the point girl, the pack followed your orders to go their. You lead them their. You told them what to do. And You were the one to take charge and protect them once the elders couldn’t have. You did this all. At such a young age Wil, such a young age. You still did it though. And that’s all you. You got your pack to listen to you. Not Wyatt, not Wynter. You.” 

Willa was quiet for a while. Considering the love filled words.

“I guess your right.” She eventually said. Nodding slowly.

Eliza shot her a small smile, one hand absentmindedly tapping a random sequence rapidly.

The brown skinned girl noticed this, “Hey, I didn’t worry you to much when I ran did I?”

“No.” She immediately replied, “Why?”

Willa just gave a pointed look, angling at her hand. The Zombie quickly tried to stop, but with her PA found it near impossible to do so.

She blushed lightly, “Sorry. I guess I was a little worried.”

The alpha gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, “It’s ok Zom-bae. And I’m sorry I worried you. I’ll try and text you next time I do something like that.”

Eliza smiles, “That would definitely help.”

Willa smiled back, “I love you Z.”

“I love you too, Little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this!
> 
> ALSO WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY WILLIZA STANS??? Their hasn’t been a new williza fanfic in ages


End file.
